


5 times lin friendzoned groff and one time he didn’t

by trqsh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: 5 things 1 thing, Lin is always depressed for some reason, M/M, everything is so subtle, im not on vacation anymore, more grofflin friendzone, ok im done again, otp, this might be less sucky than the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trqsh/pseuds/trqsh
Summary: that’s literally it





	5 times lin friendzoned groff and one time he didn’t

1\. Jonathan can’t believe he agreed to this. Lin-Manuel Miranda is skidding along a pathway, talking and talking and talking.

There’s dust in Jon’s eyes and the heat is beating down on him cruelly. He can guarantee that the perspiration on his forehead is not from the sun, though.

Lin steps forward with a bounce and says: 

“Damn, he’s so cute.” 

But it’s totally not that way. 

Lin is probably straight as a stick, a guy who’s pining for a girl somewhere deep in his heart. He definitely doesn’t want Jon. 

Jon is probably straight as a circle, falling for every hot guy he comes across. He really, really wants Lin. 

After the recording, which is done by an iPhone and posted on YouTube, Jon approaches Lin. He’s sweating profusely and his palms are faintly shaking. Lin is leaning on a wall, sipping water like his life depends on it.

Jon looks him up and down, which should be rude, but he doesn’t care. Lin’s tiny and really skinny, with closely shaved dark brown hair. His eyes are really dark brown and mesmerizing, so much that Jon almost forgets to talk. 

Lin raises his eyebrows, which is really cute, by the way, and says,

“Yes?”

Jon wipes his hands on his sweatshirt and adjusts his cap. Right.

“Hey,” he says, because he wants to get this over with. “This is going to sound really, really weird.” 

Deep breaths.

”Are you actually gay, like you said in the video?” 

He actually did say that, which is a good call by Jon. Lin seems to pick up on the “good calls” thing and doesn’t question it. He stands up straight, finally, sighing.

“No, not gay, but I’m bisexual,” Lin replies. His eyes are dark and pretty and Jon can’t help it. He leans forward, expecting Lin to take the hint and kiss back. 

Then - “Lin!”

Lin steps back, oblivious to Jon’s evident disappointment. A curly haired guy gives Lin a disgruntled look and jerks a thumb to the hills.

“Coming, Tommy!” says Lin, backing away and nearly tripping over a tree stump. “I’ve gotta go. It was nice to meet you, though.” 

 

2\. “Hey! You’re Jonathan, right?” 

Yeah. He is. And he remembers this guy. He’s grown his hair out, which is stunning to an extreme degree. Jon can’t help but imagine running his hands through the softness and pulling it and playing with it and-

“I’m Lin.” 

“I know that.” 

“Well, the show’s not gonna wait for us. Let’s go.” 

Jon has never seen the Richard Rogers in his life. It’s majestic and there’s and ethereal glow from the stage. The lights are cast upon the audience and Jon is blinded in a way. 

“Hey, Lin!” say a few people and others look up from their books or food or something and smile. 

That’s nice. 

Why Lin wants Jon to play King George in his show is beyond him. Spending time with a guy you have a horrible crush on is not pretty.

The show starts and Jon buckles in for another horrible history lesson. The first song Jon’s heard, he doesn’t live under a rock. 

At intermission, Jon is obsessed. 

“That was SATISFYING,” says Jon, following Lin closely. Lin throws a Coke at him and it kind of hurts but Jon persists. 

“You dork,” says Lin, finally making eye contact. “I write a song and you’re going insane.” Lin checks his watch and gasps. “Holy shit, c’mon Groff.” 

Act two is depressing. Jon didn’t expect less. 

By the time Philip dies, Jon’s head droops and lands on Lin’s shoulder. A nervous surge goes through his heart and he knows his crush is back. 

“Groff,” Lin whispers, urgent. “GROFF! Why are you crying?” 

“You’re brilliant,” says Jon, looking into those beautiful eyes. “But I hate you.” 

Lin giggles an adorable three-year-old giggle and squeezes Groff’s hand. He holds on for a few seconds and lets go. 

Jon feels a little bit lost at that. 

 

3\. Does he dare? Would Groff be as low to do that to a married man? 

Yeah, he dares. 

Groff is clothed in a velvet cape and a giant hat that he think makes him look stupid. 

“You can hide all your secrets in that cape,” Lin would say. 

Lin is supposed to be on right now, but that’s okay. He darts past Groff, a tiny ball of green, and Jon takes his chance and grabs his ass.

It’s a weird feeling, and it makes Jon want to snatch Lin back and wrap his arms around him and kiss him. 

Lin giggles really loud and really adorably. He pushes Groff’s arms back and sticks up two middle fingers. Leave it to Lin to friend zone.

Then Groff does something obscene. He turns to the camera and licks exaggeratedly up every single one of his fingers, dancing ridiculously with his feet. 

Jazzy folds her arms in a mocking gesture while Andrew lowers his voice and repeats: “I saw that, King George, I saw that.” 

Groff breaks and bursts into laughter. 

He wishes Lin would’ve stayed.

 

(THE NEXT THING IS FAAAKE AND FAKE BUT I HAVE TO DO IT FOR THE PLOT)

4\. Groff is basically sound asleep when Lin comes over. The New York sounds are beautiful through an open window by Jon’s bed, and he relishes them until...

DING-DONG!

“What the fuck?” asks Groff aloud cause it’s 3 am and nearly silent. 

When he flings open the door, he isn’t exactly surprised to see Lin, but to see his state. He’s wearing a huge sweatshirt and sweatpants twice his size. His eyes are red and his golden skin is all blotchy in a way that breaks Groff’s heart. He looks so vulnerable like this, and even though it’s something o’ clock in the morning, 

”Oh my God, are you okay?” Groff bends down to meet Lin’s height. 

“Not particularly, no.” Lin’s voice is even more high-pitched than usual, which up to this point Groff considered impossible. 

Jon doesn’t hesitate to lift Lin awkwardly over his shoulder. He’s not heavy at all, but there’s a sudden presence, like Lin is his responsibility. Maybe he wants that, maybe he doesn’t.

Lin looks exhausted as usual, which eliminates the options of TV and coffee. Jon instead opts for setting him into the mess of mangled sheets on the bed, tucking him in and watching him curl up in the moonlight. 

Lin buries his face in Jon’s nightshirt and sobs gut-wrenchingly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jon flops down next to him, jumping a little when Lin rests his cool head on his shoulder. 

Lin doesn’t say anything, which Jon assumes means no until Lin holds up a trembling fist.

Without contemplating, Jon takes Lin’s hand in his and uncurls it gently. 

Two wedding bands. 

Groff feels his heart skip a beat guiltily and wraps his arms around the smaller. 

“Shh,” he whispers, because it’s the only thing he can think of besides _I have a chance_. “It’s gonna be okay, Lin. I’ve got you.”

—

The next day, when Lin, tearstained cheeks and all, enters the theater, he punches Jon playfully and says “Heya, Groffsauce.” 

It’s almost as though nothing has changed. 

 

5\. The bar is crowded as fuck, and Jon has no business to be here. The lights flash intrusively and there’s a clatter of drinks everywhere you look. 

And there’s Lin. When Groff sees him, he’s beyond happy, probably because he’s so lost. Lin’s wanders around the bar like some filthy drunk, asking girls for their numbers along the tables. 

“Hey, babe,” says Lin, laughing and taking another shot from the bartender. “You gotta number?” 

The girl looks flustered, and it’s probably because a famous guy is talking to her. Her boyfriend glares with passion. 

“Listen, kid,” he says, taking Lin roughly by the collar and pulling him so close that they can smell whiskey on the other’s breath. “She’s my girlfriend, and you should get out if you know what’s best.” 

“Hey!” Lin continues, smiling in an offended sort of way. “Just tryna pick up some hot girls,” he says, winking sexily at the woman. 

Jon approaches Lin and lifts him like a child being taken away from Disneyland. 

“Groff!” Lin says, voice low and accusing. 

“Lin, we need to get out before you get beaten up.” He drags his friend away, carefully opening the door before trotting down the creaky steps to his car.

He opens the door to his car and gives Lin a shove. Lin yelps, but regains himself and does the seatbelt in a trance. 

“You’re staying at my place tonight,” Groff demands, his tone like no one’s heard it. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re drunk and you do stupid stuff when you’re drunk.” 

That effectively ends the conversation. 

Once Lin can put one foot in front of the other, he gets up he porch steps and lets Jon open the door with a creak.

For the second time, Lin sleeps in Jon’s arms.

For the second time, Lin doesn’t understand. 

 

1\. Pippa says that they’re going to Daveed’s for Jon’s party, which is good cause Jon didn’t do anything to prepare.

Daveed’s place is a madhouse by the time that 6 rolls around, with people popping champagne to Jon’s 30th and shoving neatly wrapped gifts in his hands. 

Groff desperately wants to know which is Lin’s, because he has coordination issues and never wraps presents. 

Lin comes in without a present but with a huge smile. 

“My present is for later,” he says seductively, and Groff melts at Lin’s attempt to be mysterious. 

They get him a crappy Mariano’s cake with 30 wax candles it. Chris lights the flames because no one else can be trusted with fire. 

While they sing, with the most un-Broadway voices ever, Jon looks into the flickering orange mess and reminds himself of his wish. 

When he whispers it, Lin smiles deviously and watches him blow out the candles. 

Jon walks into another frickin room, cause it’s really confusing, where Lin is smiling infectiously and Jazzy and Anthony are holding an iPhone camera.

”Oh, perfect,” says Lin. He looks over at the camera and they start a video. 

Jon’s half expecting a light show or something when Lin says,

”The internet told me to give you thisforyourbirthday,” the end mixing up. Jon makes a face shakes his head and Lin leans up and charges at him. 

Groff feels the kiss before it hits, a mess of coldness and warmth and touch and tongue and wetness. 

It’s pretty graceful for trying to kiss someone taller than you. Lin comes at him with force and Jon stumbles but wraps is arms tight around Lin’s waist and then one wanders innocently into his hair and pulls out the ponytail. 

Jazzy and Anthony dart off with the footage, as Jon pulls Lin closer and lifts him up so he’s carrying him in the most sexual way. 

“Do you want to do this?” asks Groff, seeing where this is going.

”Please,” says Lin, pulling Jon on top of him. 

 

 


End file.
